A Game of Life and Death
by NatFiction
Summary: A girl named Eve was abused and killed by her dad because she had the eyes. She turned into a Shinigami, and she was later turned into a human by the Shinigami King to get rid of Kira. The only proof she has will get her executed, and she must decide between justice and revenge.
1. Red

**Hi! A lot of you might be wondering why I deleted "Black and White." Well, that story was a complete disaster. So much could be done about that story, so I said, "hey, why not start over?" So here I am, starting over.**

**I decided that there aren't many stories where the OC is actually a Shinigami, so I thought that I should make one. (This idea came to me at school one day.) Not all of the Shinigami are bad. Just look at Gelus/Jelous/Jealous/Gealous (I have no idea how to spell it.) He died for someone. I'm not really sure how this will work out. (I don't plan ahead...) I'm just hoping that people will enjoy reading it. I know it won't be the best OC FanFiction, but I want people to at least remember the fact that the main character is a Shinigami. **

**Summary: A girl who was born with the Shinigami eyes was abused and killed when she was only five. She ended up becoming a Shinigami and met Ryuk when he dropped the notebook. Since she is against killing people, when Kira arises, it is up to her to find him. The only evidence she has is that he has no lifespan, but if she says that, it will look like she is the second Kira. Will she be able to save L and stop Kira before it's too late?**

**This story will be a lot like "Black and White," but it will also be different, if that makes any sense. So, without further ado, here it is!**

* * *

**Title: **A Game of Life and Death

**Chapter: **Red

**Warnings: **Child abuse. It's not super graphic, but it's still there.

**Pairing: **None...yet. ;)

(It will be LxOC, for your information. How will that work out? Oh, trust me, I have a plan, but that will be revealed later.)

**Summary: **Eve Kawashoya was killed by her father because of her Shinigami eyes. She woke up in the Shinigami realm fifteen years later, wondering what happened. She meets Ryuk, Rem and the Shinigami King.

* * *

July 23, 1984

I was engulfed by a bright light.

There were yells and screams and murmurs of all kinds.

"Is she okay?"

"Her blood pressure is decreasing!"

"She's going to die! We need help!"

I was picked up and carried to a table by a man in a blue suit. He looked into my eyes, and I mimicked him by looking into his. Everything turned red.

_Joseph Prist_

_7290465_

I was confused. What did those numbers mean? Was everyone able to do this? Did all humans have this ability?

I heard a man scream. It was my father.

"Why?!" he yelled. "Why did it have to be her?!"

I didn't know what he was talking about until I saw my mother's dead body. She's gone.

The people in the room crowded around me. They all looked at my eyes.

"Were they like this in the womb?"

"Is this a disease?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"They're red..."

I was immediately taken into a dark room. The people shined lights in my face, trying to see what was wrong with me. I squirmed. _Is this how people with red eyes were supposed to be treated? _I was placed on a dark table. A large, white machine hovered over my head and flashed a few times. I blinked, and I was taken back to the room I was in before. I watched as they said a few things to my father. I saw Joseph Prist approach him, and I listened in.

"Sir," Joseph Prist began. "Your daughter's eyes... We don't know what's wrong."

He sighed and shook his head. "Is there anything you can do?"

Joseph Prist thought for a moment. "Well, yes, but it's not medically acceptable."_  
_

"Just tell me!" He was straining to say it, like he didn't want to, but deep down, he knew he had to. I listened closer, wanting to hear about what was about to say. I felt like my life depended on this very statement.

"I believe she is possessed by a demon."

* * *

November 7, 1989

I sat in my room trembling with my hands covering my head in case of another blow. He had done this for years. I was only a five year old girl, what did I do wrong? He said that he needed to get it out. That's why he hurts me. He told me that it was the only way to help me; the only way to protect my young mind from such evil. I believed him. I trusted him. And he kept hurting me.

My doctor had no idea what it was. Being very religious, he suggested that it was a demon. My dad decided to preform an "exorcism" on me when I came home.

My mother died when I was born. He used that as another reason that I was possessed. He hated me, and I always wondered what my life would be like if I was normal.

_Slap!_

_"It's for your own good, Eve."_

_Smack!_

_"This is the only way."_

_He threw me across the room, and my head collided with the wall. "If you want to be safe, trust me." _

_I felt the blood trickle down my forehead, but I never said anything. I never talked to him. If I did he would get mad._

_Smack!_

_He kicked me in the lower abdomen, something I didn't expect. One word escaped my lips in a gasp. "Stop." _

_And he never did._

I heard footsteps. I cowered in fear, moving my left foot over the other and ducking my head. I was shaking furiously.

"Eve!"

It was my dad. I don't even like to call him that anymore. Not after the abuse. Not after the pain. He was only a man. A man that I knew but did not care about. A man who hurt me.

I looked up in fear. He whipped me with his belt right across the face. I felt my neck crack.

"You didn't talk. Has the demon already taken that ability?" He hit me again, and I wanted to cry out, but I couldn't. I never could.

"You're useless if you can't talk, you know."

Had he forgotten that I said something to him all those years ago? Had he forgotten that I had said the one thing that I needed him to do, and he never did it? I closed my eyes and curled my toes and said, "stop."

He stopped, but only to ask, "why should I?"

_Kick!_

I let out a pained noise. I was covered in bruises. Nobody ever found out about my abuse. Especially since my father worked for the police. Everyone thought that I got hurt while playing with some other kids. But no other kids played with me. I sighed.

"What was that?" he asked in a demanding tone.

I shook my head, and he kicked me again, this time with the heel of his boot. I was silent.

"You're useless."

_Kick!_

"Worthless."

_Kick!_

"You should have never been born, demon child."

_Kick!_

And he was gone.

I sat down on my bed, swinging my bruised legs. Maybe I would eat tonight. The lights went out, and I knew that I had to sleep another night without any food or water. I fell asleep to the sound of my crying.

* * *

I awoke the next morning to my father pulling me out of bed, shaking me until I was awake.

"Let's go," he said. I went with him.

We headed to the bathroom, and I saw that the bathtub was filled. He was going to put me underwater until I was out of breath, and I _had _to come back up.

"Strip," he instructed. I did.

"Hurry!" he spat, causing me to wince and speed up. Once I was naked, he told me to get in. The water was scalding hot. I could see my body turning pink from the heat. I drew a sharp intake of breath. He placed his hands on my head, muttering, "exorcizamus hic" over and over again while forcing me underwater.

Once I got out, I noticed that it said my father's name over his head, along with some numbers. I quietly said the numbers. "Five...Three...Nine..."

My father tensed up. "Is this some kind of demonic ritual?" he asked, snarling. He pushed me underwater again.

I went down.

And I didn't come back up.

Just as my vision became blurry, the numbers over his head got smaller. They kept getting smaller until I couldn't see anything. The last thing I heard was something about the police arresting my father for child abuse. I smiled as I drifted into death.

It was over. All of it.

* * *

I woke up. I woke up in some kind of weird, old, decaying place. I looked at my hands and screamed. They looked as decayed as the place I was sitting. I looked like a monster. Other monsters began gathering around me.

"Is this her?" one of them asked, pushing another to the side for a better view.

"The king's gonna flip!"

"Wasn't she born with the eyes?"

The largest monster came up to me and stared at me. He wore an indian-style crown. I assumed that he held some sort of authority over the rest.

"I am the Shinigami King," he announced. Part of me was scared, but another part of me silently congratulated myself for figuring out who he was. Wait...Shinigami?

"Um...w-what's a Shinigami?" I asked, shakily. My hands were restless as I tapped on the ground.

Some of them laughed. Was I not getting something?

The Shinigami King stepped forward. "Shinigami are Gods of death," he explained. Well, that definantly explained the smell of flesh and rotting corpses around here. "We live by killing humans."

"Wait," I began. "Does that mean I have to _kill _people?" I asked. I certainly didn't want others to die only so I could live. That was selfish, and I was not selfish.

"Well," said the King. "You are not a _full _Shinigami. How could you kill without a Death Note?" The others laughed, and apparently, I didn't get any of these Shinigami jokes.

"Death Note?" I asked. That sounds like some kind of sticky note that kills whenever you put it on someone. An image flashed through my mind of some one putting a pink sticky note on some lady, and then the lady exploded. I laughed a little.

The King ignored my laughter and said, "if you write someone's name in this special notebook while thinking of their face, that person will die."

That was scary. So _that's _how people die. Well, some at least. I wonder if that's how my father died... Did he die? All I remember was the numbers over his head getting smaller.

"I-is that how my father died?" I asked. My hands were still shaking. Why was I so nervous when talked to the King? Did his authority remind me of my father's? Was I cowering because I still feared my father?

"Oh, yes," he said, clapping his hands together in one quick motion. "I killed him. I never really liked that man."

_He killed him because he __didn't like him?!_

He continued. "Anyway, I'm sure that when he died, you saw the numbers floating above his head, correct?" I nodded. "Well, you see, that was his lifespan. It got smaller because I was only moments away from killing him."

"Why did you kill him?" I asked. "Did you do it because what he did was wrong, or was it because you wanted to live longer?" I was annoyed. These creatures, feeding off of human lives, made me sick. How could they do this? Yes, I hated my father, but how could someone just murder someone and not even care? I pulled a rotting plant out of the ground in disgust. The plant was disgusting, the Shinigami were disgusting, this whose place was disgusting! I looked down at my (literally) bony hands. I looked a lot like that white Shinigami. _I am disgusting._

"Both," the King answered. "I didn't like what he did. Abuse is wrong, but I didn't kill him to help you; I killed him because my lifespan was running low, and he was the first human I saw."

I spat on the ground. "You're disgusting."

"That may be true, but you're one of us now."

"I don't want to be one of you!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to be an ugly Shinigami, and I don't want to kill! Killing is wrong, and I want no part in it!"

"This is your life now," Rem said, trying to calm me. I was too furious to try to stay calm.

"No! I don't kill! I don't kill! I. Don't. Kill!" The thought of killing someone was too much to handle. I lied down in the fetal position on the cold ground of the Shinigami realm. I cried. The Shinigami all snickered.

"Weak."

"That's a human emotion."

"She's not gonna last long here."

I tried not to pay attention. I blacked out.

* * *

I was awoken a few hours later by another Shinigami yelling something.

"-teresting!"

I sat up. He said it again.

"Guys! I dropped a notebook in the human world! Check it out! It'll be so interesting!"

I now faced a blue Shinigami. His clothes looked like they were sown into his skin, and his hair looked gelled. He wore a few rings and a belt with a skull design in the middle.

The others murmured a few things. The King stepped forward.

"What are you talking about, Ryuk?"

"I dropped another Shinigami's notebook in the human world. I'm waiting for someone to find it. It's gonna be so in-"

"Ryuk!" the King yelled. "Do you know how many rules you're breaking?"

Ryuk hung his head low like a reprimanded child, and trust me, I know what that looks like. He muttered, "well, you can change the rules..."

The King paid no mind to the childish Shinigami and gathered the others around him. "Everyone! We will be having a council meeting! Report to my tent at eleven. No later than that!" And with that, most of the Shinigami headed to a large tent to wait for the meeting to begin. A few Shinigami and I stayed outside, including Ryuk. He walked over to me.

"Are you the newbie I've been hearing about?" he asked. He didn't sound as excited as before.

I nodded. "Yeah. I heard you dropped your notebook on Earth. I don't know much about Shinigami, but isn't that dangerous?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, it's just never been done before."

I sighed. "Well, get it back. The King looks mad."

"It's not like he can do anything about it. I'm gonna go check it out. Come with me if you want."

I followed Ryuk to a portal. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Jump!" he said as he hopped in. His body disappeared into the swirling blue mass. I didn't know what to do, so I jumped as well.

* * *

I was flying. Well, not really flying, more like trying not to fall out of the sky.

Ryuk laughed. "You need flying lessons."

He swooped in front of me. "Don't flap, just glide."

I stopped moving my wings so much and softly drifted through the sky. That peace was destroyed when I was suddenly hurdling through the ground.

"Flap! Flap!" I heard Ryuk yell from above. I began flapping and was successfully able to get back to where Ryuk was. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Over here," Ryuk said, leading me to a large building that looked like a school of some kind. I spotted a black notebook on the ground. _That must be the Death Note. _A loud bell rang and people exited the building. Nobody noticed the notebook. I was feeling uneasy with all of these people walking around.

"Um, Ryuk, I'm going back."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'll just have all the fun."

I laughed and flew back to the portal. _Maybe being a Shinigami won't be too bad._

* * *

**Finally! I know it's short, but the next chapter will be much longer, since it focuses on Kira. I want your opinion on this story. Tell me what I need to change, and I will do it as soon as possible. I'm hoping that the whole main-character-is-a-Shinigami thing won't totally ruin the story. I've got things figured out, don't worry. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me. I will answer them as best as I can!**

**Notice that she left before she saw Light? Yup. There's a reason for that. I'll try my best not to get anything all messed up. The last thing I want is for you guys to hate the story. If I did mess anything up, please let me know! Flames are accepted, (though not extremely ****appreciated) and reviews are a necessity!**

** Please review! I know it may not seem like much, but it will really help my self-esteem when ****writing this story! I'd like to know if I did well! **

**I know that the beginning isn't very descriptive, but that's only because she was just born. Those were her thoughts. (Yeah, it doesn't make much sense, but she had thoughts, she just won't be able to remember them.)**

* * *

**UPDATE: 5/6/14**

**I fixed a few things in the beginning! Tell me if I need to do anything else! Review, and do the poll on my profile please!**


	2. Human

**Hey, readers! Sorry for the long wait... School's over now, so I will be able to post a lot more now. Without further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Death Note or its characters. I only own Eve Kawashoya.

**Title: **A Game of Life and Death

**Chapter: **Human

**Warnings: **None.

**Pairing: **None.

**Summary:** The Shinigami King decides that this Kira guy needs to be stopped, so he sends Eve out to the human world to stop him. Little does she know, Kira was the one who helped her after she fell, and L was the guy from the hotel. Now Eve needs to try and figure out which one is Kira, and everything is pointing to the insomniac she met around midnight.

**(I am writing this story with no planning whatsoever, so sorry if there are a few flaws. Please tell me if you would like anything fixed.)**

* * *

_"Um, Ryuk, I'm going back." _

_He shrugged. "Suit __yourself. I'll just have all the fun."_

_I laughed and flew back to the portal. Maybe being a Shinigami won't be so bad._

* * *

I approached the black portal. It looked like a tear in the sky, like something had ripped through the air. Could humans see it? Probably not, although it was hard to miss. I went straight through it and felt a gentle breeze as I went back into the dark and rotten Shinigami Realm. The other Shinigami were waiting for a meeting to start. All I knew was that it had something to do with Ryuk. The Shinigami King ordered everyone inside of a large gray tent and proceeded to stroll over to me. I stood my ground - an attempt to look brave, but inside, I was scared to death, even though I was already dead.

"Hey, you're the one who doesn't like to kill, right?" he asked, looking over at me like I was a test subject.

"Y-yes," I replied. "That's me."

"Come to the meeting," he demanded. It was more of a suggestion than a demand, but it could only sound like a demand in his deep, raspy voice. I shivered, but I tried not to let it show.

"O-okay," I said with a small nod. I looked down at my white skeletal body, eyeing my legs in particular. They were no longer bruised and scarred.

He looked at me with a blank stare. "It's in a few hours in human time. I'll have to teach you Shinigami time later," he mumbled and walked off.

I stood in the same place for a few minutes before deciding to walk around the Shinigami Realm. I was never allowed outside when I was alive, but I knew that it shouldn't look like this - Rotting plants everywhere, no signs of food or animals. It was horrible. But yet, I felt safe. I felt safe as I walked on the dark paths. He couldn't hurt me; he wasn't even alive. A few Shinigami murmured things as I walked by, but I paid them no mind. I was happy. For once in my life, I didn't have to cower under my bed, hoping that he wouldn't hurt me. I was safe. I was happy. I was _free. _

"There she is!" I heard a Shinigami yell. He had pale, green skin and wore some kind of bone earrings. Over his green body was a white shirt that was ripped in several places and was many sizes too large.

I looked up, snapping out of my thoughts of freedom and eyeing him suspiciously. "Uh, yes?" I asked.

"Ryuk wants you!" he said, panting. "He says it's important."

I nodded, not really being able to say anything. Had a human found his Death Note? I walked along the gray path behind the green Shinigami. Finally, Ryuk came into view, and the other Shinigami stepped out of my way so that I could get to him.

"Eve! That's your name, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, this human guy found the Death Note."

_What? _

I had only been a Shinigami for about a day, and even I knew that it wasn't good if a human found a Death Note. He has too much power. What if he just kills everyone?

Ryuk continued talking about it as if it didn't matter. "He decided that he wants to be the 'God of The New World,' whatever that's supposed to mean. He's killing all the criminals in the human world. He thinks that it will help the world, but really, I think he's crazy. He is pretty entertaining, though."

I didn't notice the huge crowd of Shinigami until the King walked into the circle. "Eve," he said sternly. I looked up at him.

"Y-yes?" I still wasn't used to his commanding tone. It reminded me too much of my father.

"Come here. Forget the meeting. I have something else for you to do, and this is far more important." He motioned to me, telling me to come over to where he was standing. He looked around and went into a tent, waiting for me to follow. I went inside and looked around at the bones that littered the floor. I shivered.

"What did you need me for?" I said, shakily. At least I wasn't stuttering this time.

He traced the pictures on the wall of the tent with his hand and sighed. "We have a human who thinks he is a Shinigami. He is not God, nor will he ever be. I need him stopped."

I nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

He replied, "find him. I do not know what he looks like, since Ryuk will not tell me. He finds this whole thing interesting." He spat the last word furiously. I didn't blame him; Ryuk could be irritating.

"Okay." I nodded. "Anything else?"

The Shinigami King turned back to face me completely. "There is a detective who is trying to catch him. I don't know who he is either, but I believe he will be around Kira."

I tilted my head slightly. "Who's Kira?"

"Oh, right!" The King held his pointer finger in the air as if he remembered an important detail, which he did. "The humans are calling the new Death Note owner 'Kira,'" he said. "It's disgusting. These people worship him."

"Okay," I said, not knowing how to reply. "I won't let you down."

"I hope not," he said.

I took a deep breath and he opened a portal. "Remember to get rid of this Kira. Kill him if you have to. I really don't care. Oh, and you'll also become a human when you get there, so don't freak out. You will have the knowledge of an above-average twenty-year-old human female. Good luck."

I gave a small nod and entered the portal. I closed my eyes as I was transported into the human world.

* * *

I landed on a soft patch of grass. I didn't get up, instead deciding to look at my human body. I had brown hair, and I was wearing a simple red shirt and jeans. My red converse shoes were fairly muddy. I still didn't know the color of my eyes. I hoped that they weren't red. The King _did _say that I would look human.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a young male with brown hair and a uniform. He held out his hand, and I reached for it. It was warm. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said as I got to my feet. "I'm Eve."

He smiled back and let go of my hand. "I'm Light." I took this time to fully take in his appearance. His caramel eyes sparkled, and his hair was just perfect. It looked like he spent at least three hours working on it. His shoes were polished and his uniform was free of any tears and folds. His teeth were white and straight, and his smile looked beautiful. He was a _very _handsome guy.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Light." It wasn't every day I got the chance to meet a hot guy. Heck, this was the first time I had ever met a nice human man. I had no idea what I was supposed to do.

"Nice to meet you too, Eve. Are you okay? That looked like a pretty bad fall."

I tried to stay calm. "Yeah, I'm fine. I only tripped."

Light nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're okay. Do you need me to walk you home?"

_Crap._

_I don't even have a home. _

I had absolutely no idea what to say, so I just shook my head. "No, I'll be okay."

Light looked at me again, probably wondering if I was actually okay. "Alright then." He handed me a slip of paper with some numbers. "Call me if you need anything," he said as he walked off in another direction.

"Okay..." I said, but he couldn't hear me. He was already gone. I didn't feel like telling him that I didn't own a cellphone.

* * *

I walked around for a while, taking in the nice view. It was so much better than the Shinigami Realm, and I silently thanked the Shinigami King for sending me to such a nice place. I looked at the trees and smiled. It was decided; I love Japan. I put my hands in my pockets and felt a wad of paper. Money. A lot of money. I smiled. I could go find a hotel to stay at for the night. I continued my walk until I found a large building. It looked like a hotel. I walked inside and went up to the counter.

"Who are you?" the woman at the counter sneered. She was clearly one of the upper class. The fancy marble floors and chandeliers also signaled that this place was much too fancy for me. Nevertheless, I placed my money on the counter and gave her a satisfied smirk when she gave me the key to my room. I walked to the elevator, getting a few strange looks from the people around me.

"What is she doing here?" a man asked his wife.

"Who is that girl?" a few rich, snobby-looking teenagers asked. One replied, "I don't know, but she's kinda hot," which earned him a punch in the shoulder by one of his friends.

"She reminds me of the guy on floor six," a little girl whispered to another girl who could probably be her sister.

I looked down at my key, which had a slip of paper connected to it that read, floor six, room thirty-four. I shrugged and wondered if I'd meet the mysterious man on floor six. I entered the elevator, which was empty. (Thank goodness! I didn't need any more snobby rich boys commenting on my looks.) I pressed the six button and waited until I arrived. Once I got there, I walked to my room, paying no attention to the other people in the hallway. Suddenly, something collided with my forehead, and I fell to the ground, but not before finding out that this some_thing _was actually some_one. _

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I said, trying to help him up. Once he stood up, I realized that this man was probably the mysterious man on floor six. He was slouching, and his skin was whiter than the check-in lady's hair. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans with no shoes or socks. His messy black hair was going in fifty different directions.

"It's fine," he replied monotonously. Gee, if anyone was Kira, it would probably be this guy. He seemed so creepy. He put his hands in his pockets and looked me over. "I think I've seen you somewhere," he murmured.

"Where?" I asked. I knew that 'curiosity killed the cat' and all, but I just had to know.

"Do you attend To-Oh University?" he asked.

That must've been the place where I fell. "No, I was just dropping by."

"Why is that?" He was too curious. Why did he feel like he could just ask me this stuff?

"I was meeting a friend," I replied.

"What was his name, may I ask?"

I thought for a moment before replying, "Light."

He nodded. "Why were you meeting Light?"

Without thinking, I said, "who are you?" He didn't look surprised in the slightest.

"Call me Ryuuzaki. Now will you answer my question?"

"No," I replied. "You're really nosy, and I don't want to answer your questions." I placed my hands on my hips for effect.

"We could talk somewhere else. I understand if you don't want to be in the hallway."

I sighed. At least this wasn't boring, but what if he was Kira? I needed to find out. I followed him to his room. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?" I began.

"Yes?" He looked up from his slice of cake.

"Have you heard of Kira?" I asked, tilting my head. I hoped that he wasn't going to whip out his Death Note and kill me right there. Luckily, he didn't.

"Yes, I have heard of Kira." He looked at the expression on my face. "I am not Kira, if you were wondering. I just happen to know a few things about him."

Was he some kind of mind reader or something? This was seriously starting to creep me out. And what did he mean when he said that he knew about Kira? Were Ryuuzaki and Kira friends or something? I didn't think being human would be so confusing...

"Do you know Kira?" I asked.

"I believe I do, yes."

_Believe?_

So... He's friends with Kira but doesn't know he's Kira? Maybe he just knows someone who could be Kira.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I believe that Kira is the person that you were talking to earlier today."

_Light. _

I almost choked. "Li-" He cut me off, placing his hand over my mouth quickly.

"There are cameras in that hotel, Eve. Don't say anything about him."

_Him _must have meant Light, and I decided to keep my mouth shut. I still wasn't completely sure if I could trust Ryuuzaki. What if he was Kira and just trying to use Light as a cover? I mean, come on; Light was too nice to kill people.

"Wait," I began. "If you're not Kira, who are you?"

He placed his thumb to his lips as I'd seen him do many times in the short period of time that we knew each other. "I work with the police," he informed.

He didn't look like a police officer. Most police officers that I'd seen wore blue uniforms and weren't as scrawny as Ryuuzaki. They also didn't have bags under their eyes or a strange craving for sweets.

"Are you some sort of undercover agent or something? I mean, you don't really look like a police officer. No offense, Ryuuzaki."

"None taken," he said, although I couldn't tell since he didn't show much emotion. "And yes, you could say that."

So he was an undercover agent? Was he going undercover to catch Kira or something? Or was this a lie? What if he was Kira and working for the police? He glanced at the clock, which read 11:57. I was glad it wasn't in Shinigami time.

"You should go, Eve. It's getting late."

* * *

Once I closed the door to my room, I sat down. I couldn't sleep after what happened with the whole 'Light might be Kira' thing. Could he be? He was just too good to be true. Nobody was that perfect. He had to have a flaw, and maybe his flaw was being Kira. and what about Ryuuzaki? He looked like he could be Kira. Maybe Light was the other guy. What did the King say? Something about a detective, I think. Maybe Light was a detective trying to catch Kira who is really just Ryuuzaki. Or maybe Light is Kira and Ryuuzaki is the detective who is trying to catch Kira. This was too confusing. Why was _I _the one who had to become human. Was seeing the nice trees and flowers of Japan really worth getting wrapped up in an impossible murder mystery?

The door opened it and a woman walked in. She was much better looking that the check-in lady. "Miss Kawashoya?" she asked, looking around the room.

I got up from my chair and walked over to her. "Yeah?"

"Well, I just came to let you know that someone paid for your room. You can stay a bit longer now." Somone paid for my room? That was odd. Who would do that. Everyone in this hotel hated me, except...

"What was their name?" I asked.

She looked own at a notepad. "Ryuuzaki."

I nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

She left the room, and I sat back down in the chair. Was Ryuuzaki only trying to do this to kill me, but look innocent or something? He probably was Kira, but was just being nice to me so I wouldn't know. He was getting Light wrapped up in this mess too. Maybe he was trying to blame both of us? But why? Did he just need a scapegoat, or did he just hate me? I had to find out, not only for myself, but also for Light.

* * *

**Well, now she thinks that L is Kira instead of ****Light. Oh, Eve, you'll find out soon enough. **

**Okay, I know this was a short chapter, and I wanted to make it longer, but I didn't know how. Sorry...**

**Anyway, please review! It will make me want to continue!**

**Also, review question of the day: What would you do with a Death Note?**


End file.
